swrpgimperiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Darth Crucious
Darth Crucious was a Dark Lord of the Sith around 15,000 BBY. Once known as the Jedi Knight hero Taren Virok, who was celebrated as the one who defeated the Sith Lord known as Merciless. This act of heroism would also lead to his downfall and lead to him taking the mantle of Dark Lord of the Sith and taking the name Crucious, Lord of Torment. Early Life and the Sith Crusade Born to a small family on Corulag, Virok was located by a Jedi Scout and was brought to the Jedi Council for testing. After his testing, all but three of the Council approved of his entering the Jedi Order. The three who opposed make up what was often called 'The Small Council', and they lead to Virok's downfall. Taren Virok lead a notable life in the Jedi Order, going on many missions where he helped to defend the Republic from threats great and small. His life in the Order lead him to become a Jedi of high standing, which, when the first Sith Crusade was being waged, allowed the Jedi Council to grant him command of a task force that was to hunt down Darth Merciless. The 'Small Council' were worried over this, seeing great darkness in the future for the Jedi. Virok and his task force tracked Merciless to his fortress and engaged him and his personal guard in combat. After a long battle, Virok was the last standing Jedi to stand against Merciless and his remaining guards. Alone in battle, Virok fought with such skill and ferocity, that he became in sync with the Force, to such a before then unseen extent, he nearly became energy in the battle. In the end, Virok overpowered the Dark Lord and his guard, sending the Sith over an edge. Jedi No More Drained from the battle and alone, Virok left the planet and began the trip back to Coruscant when he was contacted by the small council and ordered to change his course to the world in which they had oversight. As he arrived, he was ambushed by the small council, as they believed he would bring ruin to the Order and thought he would betray the Order. The battle was brief but brutal, and in the end, they believed that they had killed him when he was caught in a power generator explosion. They quickly fled the battle and labelled it as a tragic incident that saw the loss of a hero of the Jedi Order. However, unknown to the academy, Virok survive. This was due mainly to how weak he was in the Force after his battle against Merciless, and the fight against the Jedi Masters sapped the last of his strength, so when he was caught in the explosion, he was so wounded, they thought he was dead. However, the sting of the betrayal made him cling to life and he kept his presence hidden as his strength returned and he escaped on a cargo transport when it was shuttling supplies to the Jedi Temple. Once aboard the transport, he finally saw how he was maimed from the battle, his lips were gone, leaving his face in a ghastly grin and his face was scarred and all the hair from his head burned away. Killing the pilot in a fit of rage, he took the transport and went into hyperspace, letting his anger and hate guide his path. Eventually, he arrived at a desert world that had once been a hidden fortress of Merciless, feeling a kinship to the place, Virok made this place his home, and found the holocron of Merciless, and began to learn from it's teachings. Emerging from the shadows of the galaxy, known now as Darth Crucious, he began to round up the scattered remnants of Merciless' fleet, using force to reel in the scattered warlords to serve him and he renewed the Sith Crusades against the Republic, lusting for revenge against those who he served and was in the end betrayed by. End Game The war he waged was brutal. Using the might of the Sith fleet to hit the Republic hard, robbing resources and lives from the Republic and the Jedi. Eventually, he would corner the Small Council on the planet that they tried to kill him. Having his troops slay the rest of the Jedi, Crucious faced the three masters on the top of the temple, revealing his true identity to his former masters, he engaged all three at once, and overpowered the Masters and slayed them. Lining up all the bodies outside the temple, he took his saber and marked all the corpses, in the style after his scar that burned away his lips, leaving his face in that ghastly grin. After destroying the temple, his forces left the planet behind to resume the war. The battle raged as planets were left in ruin, the war was nothing but an act of revenge by a once noble Jedi. Eventually, the Jedi selected a Jedi to hunt this Sith alone, Tal Rennon, a Jedi who was similar to Virok in his standing and skill. After a spearhead attack against the Coruscant defense fleet, Tal Rennon followed Crucious' ship as his forces were repelled into hyperspace and boarded the ship as it began to be pulled towards Tatooine because the ship's power was failing. Crucious knew of Rennon's presence, and waited on the bridge of the sinking ship for his enemy. When Rennon arrived, Crucious spoke at length with the Jedi as the ship slowly sank towards Tatooine's gravity well. He revealed his history to the Jedi and told him why he turned on the Order. Once the words were finished, he began the duel and opened with a heavy onslaught of blows against the Jedi, who matched the Sith move for move. As the duel continued, the ship began to roll and spin as the gravity of the planet pulled the ship closer. The battle raged along the halls of the ship as pieces started to tear free, explosion racked the ship, and the battle ended up in the main hangar bay of the ship, where the final showdown happened. During the final battle, Crucious lost his saber and impaled Rennon with a lose piece of pipe, piercing his chest and lifting him in the air and throwing him around, greatly injuring him. Finding his saber, he stalked in to kill his opponent, but at the last second, Rennon called his saber to hand and lashed back and impaled Crucious square in the chest, mortally wounding the Sith Lord. As he lay dying, he spoke final words to the Jedi, warning him that those who walk the path of light will be burned by that light, and those who fall to shadows, will forever be lost. His last act was to pass his lightsaber to the Jedi, saying the Jedi keeps what he earns, and that he earned the saber. With this act, Taren Virok, Darth Crucious, passed from this world. Legacy Though the Sith Lord died in darkness, his vengeance was not yet complete. As a last act, his death triggered a signal that activated the last project of Merciless, the warrior Ruin. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Dark Lord of the Sith Category:Sith